The tiger detectives
by princesscoolmusa
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes did not exist and the the true detectives where the tiger detectives and their job is to solve mysteries. This story might seem funny in the beginning but in the middle scary scenes start to appear which will not be suitable for young children or adults who are sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

_It all started on a winter Friday night in Pakistan. Many people where tucking their children into bed. But there was a big group of people dancing and chatting away in Lahore famous football stadium: "The Gaddafi Stadium."All the people there were talking to their neighbours. Except a young lady named Ginnie Alter, she was the famous beautician in all of Pakistan. "Ginnie came running in of the stadium screaming and crying her eyes out. All the people where staring blankly at Ginnie. just then her mother and her two sisters came pushing through the crowd. "Ginnie, darling tell me what happened ." her mother asked putting her arm around her eldest daughter. "Mother i think the party is over, i mean i was in the bathroom putting my newest nail polish by the mirror so i could put it on, but just then the light turned off i thought it was a power cut, so i could use my phone torch to see but before i used my phone torch, the lights where back on and then it happened i looked to the mirror i was using and my newest nail polish was not their." Ginnie took a deep breath and wiped away her tears from her face. They went home the mother pulled her youngest son and husband along with her two older sons._  
 **The detective tiger office.**  
Detective Kim was on the Computer playing her transformer 2000 game just then her partners phone rang. "Alice!your phone is ringing." Kim shouted, just as Alice was coming out of the bathroom grabbing her phone and going in another room.  
"Hello Alice, i am calling you because of last nights party, you know the one i was writing to you about, its just that Ginnie lost her newest nail polish at the bathroom so we went home but could you please come to Pakistan for a short holiday and investigation." Her auntie said. "Yes sure i will also tell my partner about this case, OK." Alice finished her sentence as she tuck her phone in her pocket and went in the room where Kim was just about to finish her computer game. "Kim if your finished that computer game, i just want to tell you that we should start packing because we got a case to solve in Pakistan." Alice paused and took a sip of her orange juice. Kim was switching of the computer and started packing with Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 10 hours past from that long flight, and now they sitting in an open air taxi were the driver is actually riding a motorcycle and behind him are back to back benches but at least it had a roof.

"Are we there yet." Kim yawned as she stretched her arms and legs, however Alice didn't listen she was too busy looking for her auntie's house. suddenly turning right, into a private area she could almost remember this area, as she looked up she saw at a distance that they were already here the open air taxi, the driver just had to driver a little more and turn a corner. Just then the richter (taxi) lost petrol. "Sorry ladies i guess i lost petrol, i am really sorry." The driver apologized as he got off his motorbike and asked Alice and Kim if they could get of so that he can fill the engine with petrol. "That be okay, i mean we could just walk from it's not that long, it's just that house over there." Alice said as she pointed across the grassy dirty field to the with flowers and trees. "I just pay you the money." Alice said nicely.

* * *

After a 5 minutes walk they reached the house. "Finally, we are here, that was so tiring, don't you think." kim waved arms up in the air. "Now you know how i feel every time i have to come to pakistan, hey why don't make a dramatic entrance and climb up that tree." Alice pointed to the tree behind her. Kim looked to the tree and how high it was and gulped, but she followed Alice her partner.

* * *

Now they were inside the house, they were very quiet and quietly walking down the stairs, when they were half on the stairs Alice youngest cousin spotted them "Hey there s Alice." Alice hugged her family "Alice why do you have to always make such a dramatic entrance, now girls you must be tired from your journey, the beds are ready you can go and rest." So Alice and kim went to the guest room and fell asleep.


End file.
